


Equal Opportunity

by imogenbynight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Demon!Dean, Drabble, M/M, but mainly nonsense, speculation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:32:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imogenbynight/pseuds/imogenbynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of many possible ways that demon!Dean might lead to Dean being openly bisexual. Tumblr drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equal Opportunity

The argument isn’t the first since Dean came back to the bunker, but it’s the first time Castiel has been there for it, and he leaves in a flash of tan coat, slamming the door as he goes. Dean stares after him, a smirk playing across his face. Sam looks at him with a furrowed brow until Dean glances over at him, black eyes shifting back to green.

“What?”

“What was that?” Sam says, pointing at his face, and Dean grins again, looking toward the door.

“He’s kinda hot when he’s angry,” he says with a shrug.

Sam’s eyebrows all but disappear under his hair.

“Seriously?” he says, “You’ve been a demon for like a month, and suddenly you’re batting for the other team?”

“Please,” Dean says, rolling his eyes, “I’ve always been an equal opportunity kind of guy.”

Sam just stares at him.

"I’m telling you, Sammy, this whole demon thing is a blessing in disguise. I’m just… I’m good, man," Dean says, rolling his neck and sinking back against his chair comfortably, "I’m chill. The old me would be freaking the hell out at just the thought of telling you that. But me? I can flat out tell you that after we dealt with those Necromancers in Pennsylvania last year I went back to Aaron’s place and sucked his dick so hard he howled, and I don’t even care.”

“You,” Sam starts, but nothing else comes.

“Seriously, you wouldn’t have thought to look at him,” Dean goes on with a smirk, “dude’s a screamer.”

Sam looks like his entire world is collapsing around him. Dean rises and thumps him on the shoulder.

“Buck up, Sammy,” he says, stretching out his arms until the joints pop, “I’m heading out for a bit.”

“Where?” Sam croaks, though his eyes are glazed and he barely looks like he’s listening any more.

“Well,” Dean says, leaning his hands on the chair back and looking toward the door that Castiel just slammed, “first I’m gonna see if Cas is up for a little Heaven-and-Hell merger, and depending on how that goes, I’ll head over to the bar. Gotta work off a little of this pent-upness, if you catch my drift.”

Sam blinks. Blinks again. His head shakes vaguely.

“You’re going to go proposition Cas?” he asks, as if Dean’s just told him he’s going to murder some puppies, “are you kidding me?”

Shrugging, Dean starts walking backwards toward the door.

“I’m a demon,” he says, eyes flashing black as he winks at his brother, “I have needs.”


End file.
